


Out Cold

by YumeHanabi



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeHanabi/pseuds/YumeHanabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wingul walks in to find Gaius on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_of_Judgement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Judgement/gifts).



> From a drabble prompt meme.

When Wingul walked into the room, he found Gaius sprawled on the floor, unmoving. His heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight, but he knew better than to make quick assumptions. His eyes swept over the room and fell on an empty bottle of liquor which had rolled out under the table.

"That explains it," he murmured under his breath. He then walked up to the man lying on the floor and crouched down next to him.

"Gaius?", he called out tentatively. He felt a pang of annoyance at the lack of response and eyed the trickle of saliva coming down the king's mouth critically. Gaius should really know better than to let himself pass out alone in a random room, with no one to guard him. What if an assassin chose this moment to strike? Shaking his head at this recklessness, Wingul started to shake his shoulder lightly.

"Gaius, wake up."

"...Meow?"

Gaius opened his eyes lazily and looked at him with a puzzled expression that was all but indicating he had no idea what was happening. Wingul frowned. It was not like him to be so drunk as to lose awareness of his surroundings. Gaius meowed –a bad habit he had a tendency to take when he had too much to drink– again in a muffled voice, and closed his eyes once more.

"My apologies, Your Highness, but I do not speak cat... Hey, don't go back to sleep. Gaius, wake up!"

He shook him again, this time more roughly, and called his name several times, but no further response came from the other man.

Wingul eventually gave up trying to wake him up and stood up, sighing. He will have to ask Jiao to carry the king back to his bedchamber.


End file.
